Armin x Eren
by chronexiaxtreme
Summary: When two childhood friends are reunited will they discover there unconscious attraction to each other


WARNING: EXTREMELY SMUTTY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI DO NOT READ, IF YOU DO PREPARE FOR NOSEBLEEDS!

Armin was finishing up at work, the library was slow for most of the day, and then as soon as Mikasa left at around seven, hell broke loose and he had been besieged with what had seemed like the whole city coming in to hire out the whole fucking graphic novel section. He closed up at 9, locking up with slow and exhausted motions after cleaning up the outcome. He just wanted to pass out then and there. He prayed Mikasa made dinner for him (even though she never does).

After hanging up his apron he threw on his blue jacket. It was January and the nights tended to lean on the cool and crisp side. The blonde male made his way out the door, making sure he had cleaned thoroughly enough so Mikasa didn't have an excuse to chew him out in the morning. Once out side he shivered from the cold. He locked up, and the headed home. Although the walk was short he still wasn't fond of it, excersise in general wasn't in his interest.

Walking in the chill winter air, he started lamenting about how tired he was. contemplating his favourite authors new work With his head down he started to daze off, turning a corner he collided into another body. He felt like he was losing balance but strong hands gripped onto his shoulders preventing him from falling.

"Ah sorry I w-" The person in front of him paused slightly "Armin? Armin Arlert?"

Armin exhaled relieved that he hadn't fallen over. But he was slightly confused. Who's this? Looking up At the person opposite him he saw a slim but muscular figure, towering him at about 5'6, dishevelled, silky brown hair framed a delicate face. His eyes continued up to his eyes that were an impossible shade of turquoise.

He paused recognising who it was, which for some reason gave a slight blush to his pale face.

"E-Eren..?" Armin stuttered.

"Yeah! How are you? Sorry for almost knocking you over there. How long has been 'ey.. Six years maybe?"

Armin didn't know anymore, dumbstruck by his presence. Usually Armins surroundings never seem to affect him in this way but this man did.

"Are...you okay?" Eren furrowed his brow in concern, slowly and casually removing his warm hands from Armin. he shivered from the sudden cold.

"O-oh yeah I'm fine j-just you know had a long day. S-sorry. How 'bout y-you?" He recollected his thoughts, able to gaze intimately at MIKASA'S BROTHER.

"Yeah I'm good to". He flashed a smile Armin's way. Armin started feel hot in the face and blushed like hell. Involuntarily he gazed at Eren's features delicate and eyes filled with fire like always. Stop! What am I doing? I've never been attracted to Eren like this... Have I?

"Y-you've gotten...taller" God! he sounded like an idiot.

"Well yeah we haven't seen each other since we were 12 so that'll do it for you" Eren rubbed the back of his head slightly. Armin felt a little panicky, anxiety started to build for no good reason.

"Did you wanna grab a drink or something?" Eren shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Y-yeah I'd love to" Armin felt a blush creep across his cheeks. Wait wasn't he just complaining about how tired he was?

Eren led the way to a small bar, where apparently he was well known and had no trouble getting into. Eren and him are the same age which would make him 18. He wondered how he knew the staff, he gave up. Mikasa had been silent on the topic of her brother for years now so Eren was some what of a mystery to him.

The two males found an intimate corner of the bar to talk in, settling into a small half moon booth. They were in the second level of the bar and no other patrons disturbed them by their presence. It was Wednesday night but they lacked no conversation to discuss, conversation flowed easily between the two, of course being childhood friends it would probably be expected to be able to talk with such ease. However Armin noticed that Eren was in a somewhat reserved state during they're conversation, rarely sparing as smile and while he did seem entirely focused on the conversation he didn't make eye contact with him. Armin wondered what all of that was about.

They talked about Armins university degree (a major in English and Business) and his job at the library. They often talked about Eren's job at a convenience store. Armin was confused, Mikasa said that Eren got brilliant grades in high school so he didn't know why he wasn't enrolled in university. He didn't receive a clear answer. While Eren was talking he found himself taking in his strong beauty and engaging charisma.

"Armin are you alright?" Eren tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. This only made Armin flush more red as a Beetroot he quickly turned his head away hoping Eren didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Y-y-yeah I'm f-fine" he stumbled over his words making him even MORE anxious. You fucking idiot I bet he thinks you're a weirdo.

The conversation continued after he convinced himself that Eren saw nothing out of the ordinary. The bar got a little more crowded, and the music volume was turned up. This caused Armin to not hear Eren very well, so Eren moved a little closer casually putting his arm on the booth behind him, Armin figured this was just so he could hear the conversation better. He could now identify the scent coming off Eren. A citric smell of either lemons or apples maybe even both and the definite smell of cigerettes. Since when did Eren start smoking? He knows he shouldn't judge but it's strange to think about. He purposely leaned forward took a deep breath in. Eyeing Eren's neck like a prize, he wanted to bury his face into the side of his neck and taste him. I've had too much to drink, he thought. One drink and he's lusting after his childhood friend. After that realisation he leaned back into the booth and came in contact with Eren's arm.

Okay, don't make this awkward, he thought. Sit like for a few seconds then move. Nonchalantly. At that moment he felt soft fingertips graze the side of his neck. Was Eren...hitting on him? His touch felt...electric. It made his heart beat at 1000 miles per hour, it sent tingles down his spine...his face started to turn red again. He wanted to move but at the same time he couldn't, it felt to good. Just a small and simple touch from him can do this to me, he thought.

"You need another drink?" Eren offered.

"Sure."

The brunette got up to get them more drinks. Armin exhaled sharply and settled into the booth. Rolling his shoulders, he relaxed of the first time in minutes. He didn't feel tired whatsoever anymore. What is going on here? He had to be honest, it was a fact that he found himself growing more and more attracted to his companion. But...Eren was a good friend and his roommates brother. Who also was probably straight and has no interest in Armin whatsoever. If Levi were here he'd say just get it over with. But what would Mikasa think? She isn't exactly the best person to mess with, she really can get scary sometimes.

His gaze wandered to the downstairs floor looking for a certain individual. Just as he spotted Eren when somebody stepped between my view. "Hey...what's up? I'm Jean" Armin instantly fell aware of his surroundings. Who the hell is this guy? He was dressed in a tacky shirt and cheap dress pants. His hair was brown and his face had similarity to that of a horse.

"J-just here f-for a few d-d-drinks." As socially awkward that he already was he isn't good at small talk with strangers.

"You're here with that guy?" He gestured downstairs at Eren, Eren gave a murderous stare back at Jean. Armin slightly intoxicated and confused just gave a dazed stare to Eren.

"Y-yeah, what-t about it?" Taking a long sip of his drink, draining the glass of it's sweet, bubbly happiness. Turning his gaze back to Jean, getting almost as defensive as he will ever get.

"Will, I'll let you now. That guy, Jaeger. He always meets a man here. His conquests." Slowly but surely, Jean started to slither over to Armin taking a long swig of his own drink fixing his crazy drunk eyes on the blonde male.

Armin felt like an idiot. Jesus. Was Eren just planning on getting him drunk and taking him home. Fuck Fuck Fuck. He wanted to sink into a hole, A wave of embarrassment overcome him. How could he even imagine Eren actually interested in him? He, Armin who was probably the most average looking person out there?

"Yeah he always leaves with a different guy each time." Jean sat closer to Armin, sliding a snaky hand onto his upper thigh. He smelled like cheap cologne, and smelt like he used shit for toothpaste. "Unlike me." He leaned closer to Armin's neck.

Though he had a creepy man moving in on him, Armin wasn't processing it. His mind was only occupied with thoughts of what could've happened. Armin felt as if he was a fool. The beautiful brother of one of his best friends was using him to add to add to a list of males he'd been with. His stomach dropped dramatically, despite his happy drinking buzz he had a few minutes ago.

"He-h-he comes here o-often." Realising how hot it was in the bar, Armin started to fan himself with the menu that he found on the table.

"Just about every Friday and Sunday night." Breathy voice close to his neck. He believed Jeans words without hesitation.

Armin closed his eyes tightly, feeling entirely an unwelcome hand work its way up his thigh. He felt uncomfortable. Stupid. Sick. He had to get out of here.

"Um...p-please s-st-stop...I h-have to g-go" Armin felt himself mumble, his heart aching. He tried standing up on weak legs.

"Don't be rude. I just want to show my appreciation of your company." The blonde male felt another hand around his neck. He didn't like this, he didn't like this at all.

"JEAN. YOU HORSE FACED PIECE OF SHIT. GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I PLANT YOUR PIG DICK SUCKING FACE INTO THE FLOOR."

Armins eye flew open revealing a furious Eren In front of them, feet planted on the ground and fist balled. With eyes full of fire and teeth gritted. the blond male acknowledged his beauty of the male in front of him despite knowing he never had a chance in the first place. It was bittersweet.

Jean playfully put his hands in the air. "Jaeger when your done with that one why don't you send him my way?" here he inclined his head towards Armin. With a wink at the blonde male he made his way to the stairs.

"And how would Marco feel about that?" Eren called out to his back. Jean froze on the stairs. Armin could see that Eren was breathing harshly, feet planted and teeth gritted. Scary when angry, just like his sister. Luckily, it didn't come to a fight. Without turning around, Jean resumed walking down the stairs.

Armin felt even more mortified by now, and awkward. He didn't know what the history between Eren and Horse face was. He stood. "Well, I-I'm g-gonna get going, E-Ere-en. It wa-s-s nice t-to see y-you-"

"Don't." Eren still had his fists balled, eyes now riveted on the floor

The blonde male stilled. "U-um...wh-what?"

"Armin look." He sighed deeply. "I don't know what that guy said to you but I want you to know that he's hated me for a long time, he was interested in a friend of mine a while back and now apparently he has it in for me."

"He said-d your h-here every week. I-I'm n-not some sort-t...of conquest" Armin moved to head for the stairs, which also made him closer to Eren. The brunette placed his hand on the railing blocking his exit.

"Armin." He looked at him with hurt green eyes a sea of emotions can be seen in them. "I have left with a few people here and there. But not every week. I wouldn't even say once every couple of months. Jean is a wank stain though, seriously. And I didn't bring you here as a conquest. I just wanted to catch up. I would never treat you like that...I mean we were best friends right?" He sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck. Hurt eyes staring at the wood floor.

Armin melted into a puddle. He believed him. He knew he was in deep water, but he also knew how to swim. He stood there frozen with indecision on what to do.

Eren simply gazed at Armin for what seemed like an eternity, Armin squirming under the slight scrutiny. Eren casually moved his hand on the small of Armin's back. He gently pushed on it, the blonde giving no resistance, he moved forward a step or two. There was nothing separating the two of them, their faces in perfect alignment of each other.

The brunette moved forward slightly, gently touching his lips to Armin's. They moved into a natural embrace, Eren wrapping his arms around Armin's petite waist and Armin hanging his arms on Eren's neck, and their kiss moved slowly, lips parting as they met one and other over and over again. This felt good thought the blonde. This felt right. This felt amazing. Eren licked Armin's lower lip, his body roared with triumph when Armin parted his lips for him. No further encouragement needed, the brunette expertly and tantalisingly dragged his tongue across the top of Armin's'

Armin didn't know kissing could be like this. So full of emotion and attraction. He was aware that they were full-on making out in public, but at this moment he couldn't care less. He let himself be backed into a corner, and took this opportunity to move his head closer to Eren's neck. Tentatively, he pressed his tongue down and lapped up the males skin. Tasting him as his scent filled his senses. Oh god, He wanted more.

"Armin...we need to stop." The seductive voice sent shivers down his spine.

"S-sorry" He broke away from the embrace and looked at the floor flushed and embarrassed. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to block out the lustful thoughts he had in his head.

"Do you...want to come over for a bit?"

Armin's eyes flashed up at the males face.

"Not like that! Sorry...just to watch a movie and you know...hang out?"

Eren's expression was extremely genuine and Armin decided to accept.

Once inside Eren's small but homey apartment, the male poured each of them a glass of wine.

"You want to pick out a movie?" Eren asked, looking for some skittles. Armin was glad of this, because he was still starving. He had forgotten about it upon encountering his long lost friend, however.

"P-pick out a m-movie? Lik-ke from N-Netflix?"

Eren laughed heartily, a beautiful sound. "No. From my collection." He turned his head from his small pantry, pointing at a bookcase. Except it wasn't filled with books. It was five full shelves of VHS tapes, two deep. What in the world? "If you don't find something you like, I have more in the hall closet . . ."

"Thes-se are V-VHS tapes," Armin stated the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock" Eren laughed again. "I collect them."

The blonde male raised his delicate eyebrows. He didn't know anybody who still had a VCR. Or even a combo DVD/VHS player. Shrugging, he walked over in socked feet to gaze at the hundreds of tapes Eren owned. Wow!, he thought, they were even alphabetised, to be honest he didn't know Eren could be this organised, he even giggled a little. He found quite a few titles that he had never seen before, but then finally found one that he and Eren had loved watching as kids. He grabbed it, a wry smile on his face as he returned to the couch where Eren had already set their wine glasses, a bowl of skittles and a bowl of chips. He saw the title that Armin had selected.

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie?" He looked at the blonde in glee.

"Y-yeah, do you r-remember it?"

"Hell yes! This was life as a kid!"

Armin felt his face redden. "Your too cute"

The blonde male thought he would die of embarrassment. Luckily, Eren had some mercy and took that opportunity to turn on the tv and pop the movie into the VCR. "I actually think i had a crush on the black ranger."

"I t-think the w-white ranger was my first-t crush as a k-kid," Armin admitted.

"Hmmm. Well looks like I don't hold a candle to that guy." Eren knit his brows, checking out the back cover of the VHS sleeve.

"I'd say it-t's the ot-ther way ar-round," Armin said under his breath, but by the happy look on Eren's face, he was sure he had been heard.

They settled in to watch the movie, the only light coming from the television. Armin noticed that Eren seemed to be keeping his distance. The whole walk over to the apartment, the time spent in the kitchen, even now on the couch, Eren didn't try to touch him at all. The male appreciated Eren trying to prove he had meant what he said back at the bar. Yet, Armin found himself yearning for his touch. But what could he do without being obvious about it? They were on opposite sides of the couch.

Eren and he talked occasionally during the movie. It was comfortable, but Armin grew impatient. The pleasant buzz he had had at the bar had faded away into Armin feeling tense with longing. He hadn't dated or even had a physical encounter with anyone besides his first boyfriend in high school. So he had no idea about how to go about this. Having finished his glass of wine, he still had no plan, and figured he should go home once the movie was over. He didn't want to overstay his welcome. That thought was unpleasant to him. In just a matter of hours, he had started . . . to feel strongly for Eren Jaeger. When would be the next time he saw him?

"W-well, I should b-be going h-home." He stood as the end credits appeared on the screen. "It's l-late, and I'm-m sure we a-are both t-tired." He took a few steps toward the door, but he had to pass Eren in order to get there. To his surprise, the brunette suddenly but casually put a foot on his coffee table, effectively barring his way. Armin looked at him, questioningly.

"You're just gonna leave without . . . getting my phone number?" And his voice was suddenly different, sultry. Masculine. He looked up at Armin with heavy-lidded teal eyes, slowing sipping his wine.

Armin felt his breathing slightly accelerate. He was lost. He tried to take a step sideways, but that path was now blocked by Eren's other leg. He was flustered.

Slowly, Eren stood, leaving an unmeasurably small amount of space between them. "Don't you want it?" he whispered, his warm and sweet breath filling Armin's nose.

Armin's mouth dropped open, flushing. The male was doing this to him on purpose. Making him make the first move. He suddenly didn't care anymore about the things Jean said to him, the things he didn't even believe. All of his apprehensions vanished. Something must have changed on his face, because Eren's sexy smirk suddenly evened out to one of heated desire.

"Kiss me, Armin."

An order easily followed. The blonde male reached a hand up to Eren's cheek, caressing it softly, moving his hand through silky dark hair and to the back of his head. Gently, he held onto the him in this way, and then slowly moved to join their lips once again.

The kiss was gentle, but passionate. Slow, but hot. Though Armin had initiated it, he felt Eren taking it over. Slow, sizzling kisses gave way to the hot, open-mouthed meeting of their lips. The younger male's hands made their way to Armin's lower back, untucking his white work shirt from his black pants. Once separated, Eren placed his warm hands on Armin's smooth skin. Armin jumped from the sudden touch making Eren's hands tighten their grip on his hips.

A moan escaped from Armin's mouth. Armin pulled away from the kiss and slapped a hand on his mouth, reddening and his face boiling. Eren caressed his back as a comfort slowly pulling him closer, his mouth moving to his ear. "I want to hear you." This made Armin even redder and - embarrassing enough as it is - turned him on. Eren's hands continued their way up his shirt on skin. He rejoined lips with Armin and continued from where they left off. It felt so good to have the brunettes hands on his body in an intimate way. He saw a smirk make its way onto Eren's face. The male took a seat back on the couch, legs spread wide.

"Come here, Armin," he murmured, reaching out a hand.

The blonde male loved the way Eren said his name. And looking the way he did, Armin could never hope to refuse him anything. He unhurriedly, gingerly took Eren's hand and sat upon the male's lap, straddling him, lacing his fingers through thin digits. Eren hmmmed in pleasure as Armin made himself comfortable, blue-green eyes not holding back in checking out the petite and beautiful man on top and in front of him.

Their lips re-joined, resuming their sensual journey. Eren caught the other's jaw with his free hand, forcing it to drop. The kiss got more heated, breathy, mouths opening, giving in to each other.

"You feel good," Armin murmured. Surprised he didn't stutter yet he wasn't worrying about that now. He couldn't help himself. He breathed in Eren's particular scent again. "You smell good, too."

"You smell like books." Armin stiffened, embarrassed. He started to move away, fully conscious of the fact that he had worked a long day at work and must have also retained some of a sweaty odor. But Eren just softly chuckled, holding him in place. "I like it." He started to unbutton Armin's work shirt.

It was no good, though. Armin was still sitting stiffly, and he put his hands over Eren's, halting their movement. "I c-can't." He looked down.

"Because I mentioned your library fragrance, or. . . " The younger male trailed off. Kaneki knew what he meant.

"The s-sweat." Still looking down because he was embarrassed, the blonde male heard Eren swear under his breath.

"Armin, I'm sorry if I, uh, said something out of line there. But I really do like it. You smell . . . really good." And for the first time, the blonde male saw some sort of blush make an appearance on Eren's pale face. "If you want, you can um...take a shower? Here?" He offered it tentatively, but then rushed into saying, "Even if we don't do anything else tonight, I would really like you to stay over."

For a moment, Armin was locked into silence. So many thoughts were swirling around in his head. Was Eren being a gentleman? To him? Should he stay over tonight? He knew he wanted to. The male misinterpreted his silence.

"Ah damn, I hope that wasn't too forward. I really don't mean anything by it, I mean of course I want to do things with you, to you," here he placed his hands on Armin's thighs and squeezed gently, "But I mostly just don't want you to leave." He met Armin's sea blue eyes, a genuinely soft smile on his face.

"I want to t-take a shower."

Eren bustled around, finding clothing for Armin. Luckily, they were about the same size, though Armin tended to be more on the thin side while Eren was more muscular. He pulled out a black t-shirt and light grey lounge pants, and then handed Armin a towel.

"Armin." The white-haired male turned his head, about to head into the bathroom. Eren was staring intently at him from the doorway to his room. "Don't keep me waiting too long." Armin shivered, seeing a smirk cross the other male's face.

The white-haired male moved through the motions of showering quickly, but made sure to scrub himself thoroughly. As he was putting on the clothes Eren let him borrow, he noticed that the t-shirt was quite loose on his frame. He sniffed it, pleased that it smelled like Eren's laundry detergent. The lounge pants were also on the loose side, and he had to pull the drawstring tight.

Armin padded toward Eren's room. The male set down a book as Armin entered, patting the bed beside him with a relaxed smile. He noticed that Eren had changed into pyjamas as well, a white t-shirt and blue lounge pants.

"You better not snore," the male said teasingly.

What? So they were just going to sleep? Armin lightly frowned. "I-I don't."

He lied down on his side, propping himself up with an elbow. Eren mirrored the action, leaving about a foot of room between them. For a moment, the male just stared at his face, taking in Armin's forehead, running a finger across his eyebrows, cupping his chin. He ran his fingers through Armin's still-damp hair. The male felt a little embarrassed under the scrutiny. He felt a blush creep its way across his cheeks.

"You're so . . . hah." Eren finally looked off to the side. "So . . . precious."

Armin felt his heart swell with feelings too intense to allow him to speak.

"I've liked you for so long. I kind of can't believe you're here."

"W-what?" Armin was astounded. This was not possible.

"Mikasa never told you?" Ayato gazed at his face, surprised.

"No. N-never."

"Hmmm. Well I'm sure she had her reasons. Probably because there you were, smartest guy i knew, and I was just...me."

Armin sat up, a blush working its way again across his features. He hand-combed his damp hair away from his face.

"When you and Mikasa left, I was so lonely. You didn't come over anymore, and I was stuck in some retard school just cause I got into a fight." Eren was picking at some lint on his bedspread, not meeting Armin's eyes. "I don't know I just missed you so much, Mikasa would show me pictures of you graduating middle school, and at parties and stuff. You were so beautiful that I couldn't bear it. I don't know why I'm telling you all of this now."

The blonde male was dumbfounded for the second time that night. He never knew, never could have imagined that Armin felt that way about him, and for so long.

"I never k-knew, I d-didn't think you'd-d ever l-like m-me back..." Armin said softly.

"Well know you know." With that, Eren sat up, eye to eye with the other male. He placed his right hand on Armin's neck, his thumb gently caressing the front of his throat.

They both seemed to move at the same time. Armin felt his back being gently pressed into Eren's soft mattress, the t-shirt creeping up his abdomen and revealing some skin. The younger male saw it, eyes widening. He put a hand on Armin waist, slowly working his way up underneath the shirt so that he exposed more of that pale body to his eyes.

The blonde male could only marvel at the beautiful teenager that was now crawling on top of him, framing him with his strong body. With one arm supporting most of his own weight, he moved the other down and latched onto Armin's petite and naked hip, squeezing. The male felt his body begin to respond to Eren's touch. His back arched slightly, meeting the other's firm chest. Gazing up at the brown male with heavy-lidded eyes, Armin tucked some silky strands behind their owner's ear.

Their kiss was sensual, the most arousing Armin had ever experienced. He could kiss Eren like this forever. He wrapped his arms loosely around the other male's back, and then began to work his own hands underneath the white t-shirt that he wore. As Armin ran his hands up and down, exploring the warm and soft skin, Eren moaned softly. His lips came off of Armin's, but he touched his forehead to the other male's.

"I can't tell you . . . just how many times . . . I've dreamt about this."

The blonde male gazed into teal eyes. "What else d-did you dream about?"

Eren's eyes widened. "I'll show you tonight."

Armin blushed. The brunette touched the warm cheeks with the back of his hand. "You're so unbelievably gorgeous, Armin."

He turned his head to the side, hiding his face in Eren neck. He breathed in the unique scent again, feeling a return of his strong desire for the other male. Softly, he began kissing the male's neck, hands gripping at each of Eren's sides.

"Haaaah," Eren closed his eyes when he moaned, tilting his head back, fully enjoying Armin's lips on him.

The male loved the taste of Eren. It was indescribable, but it was Eren. He lapped at his neck, his senses becoming overwhelmed with his taste, his scent, the feel of his skin, Eren's moans and the sound of his breathing. But best of all. Seeing his perfect body, his achingly beautiful face.

"Uhnh," Armin uttered, his arousal pressing into Eren.

The younger male sat up while still straddling Armin's body. He moved his hips into the other male's, getting satisfaction out of seeing him writhing underneath him.

"Mmmahhh Ere-n, I need you to keep kissing me."

In response, Eren stripped himself of his t-shirt, letting it fall carelessly somewhere behind him. Armin's eyes widened, taking in his lithe but toned upper body. He ran his hands over the smooth abdomen, raising them to the hard nipples, running a palm over each one.

"Armin, ah, what are you doing to me?"

The blonde boy had no answer.

"I want to see your body," Eren murmured.

Armin partially obliged, taking off his own t-shirt and setting it beside him. The younger male shimmied down a little, lips finding their way to the skin near his navel. Eren wound his arms under Armin's, grasping his shoulders from underneath, locking him in place. His legs boxed in Armin's, dictating the action, dominating his body.

"I can't . . . stop touching you," Eren said, in-between silky-soft kisses.

"Then don't." Armin's found he thoroughly enjoyed the other male's intimate assertiveness.

"I want-every part of you. I want you to be all mine." Eren began alternating his needy kisses on Armin's abdomen with gentle bites, giving the blonde male goosebumps. There was a trail of red marks up his body with traces of saliva. Eren was making him his.

The blue and black haired male made it up to the area near his collar bone. He eyed it like a prize, with Armin continuing to squirm needily underneath him. He began to work at the skin, starting with a soft kiss but then beginning to suck on him shortly after.

Armin was in bliss. He put his hands on Eren's clothed ass, squeezing at the fabric, wanting to see him without any clothes on at all. The blonde male was fully aroused, feeling Eren clamped down at the skin near his shoulder. He could come right now with ease. He clenched his eyes shut. No. He wanted the younger male to handle him.

As if reading his mind, Eren broke away from his skin. He waited until Armin opened his eyes, then kissed him hard on the lips. Smiling mischievously, the male moved back, pulling down Armin's lounge pants and underwear all in one go.

Eren watched as the erect cock in front of him twitched in anticipation. He licked his lower lip, eyeing it like a tasty treat. Armin whined softly, breathing erratically.

"Goddamn, Armin. I want you so bad."

He finished pulling off the male's clothes, pushing Armin's knees apart, spreading his legs. Eren got closer to the male again, sliding his palm up and down Armin's length.

"Unghh." The white-haired male began writhing again in front of him. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Eren lifted one of Armin's legs over his shoulder, lowering his head to begin working at the inside of his leg. He kissed the flesh, licked it slowly, and bit it gently, not enough that it would leave welts all over the place.

"You, uh, you, I, I'm not gonna last if you, hah, keep doing that."

Eren smiled seductively into the soft and delicate skin near where leg joined to hip. "That's the idea." He placed both hands on Armin's hips, and then glanced at the male. His fists were clenched in concentration, eyes fixed on the brow haired male.

"Don't hold back on me, Armin." He turned his attention to the erect cock in front of him again. It had begun to leak out of the tip. He gave it a few pumps, eliciting a throaty moan from Armin and more pre-cum seeping out of the male's slit.

Armin watched as Eren took him in his mouth, and he arched his back again in sheer pleasure at the sensation. He began to pant, fisting the bedspread. He kept his eyes fixed on Eren's face, as he worked his way up and down his cock. The hair that he had tucked behind the male's ear had come loose, falling in front of his face.

"I'm about-hahhh-Eren-"

The younger male gave one last satisfying suck to Armin's erection before moving his mouth off of it. Armin whined again. He couldn't take this, he was going to explode. He had never been handled in such a way, been made to feel this much pleasure.

Eren looked over his body, chest heaving, palming himself. He made his way off the bed, taking a minute at his side table to find what he was looking for. He crawled back over to Armin, looking down at the item in his hand. A few seconds later, Eren placed his left hand on Armin's knee, and then began probing at the area near the male's entrance with his other hand.

"Unghhh," he moaned, tense.

"Relax your body. Let me make you feel good."

It had been so long since someone had touched Armin, intimately. And nobody had every quite managed to make him feel this way. He put his hand over Eren's, the one on his knee, communicating his trust in him. The male breathed in, relaxing.

Slowly, Eren worked a lubricated digit into him, not only enjoying the physical aspect of what they were doing but the closeness that was growing between them. Hours ago they had been acquaintances, but now it was so much more. And Eren wanted it keep growing from there. He didn't just want Armin tonight. He wanted-he didn't want to get ahead of himself. He hadn't been able to say it earlier, but it wasn't just him "liking" Armin for these years. He was pretty sure he had always loved him.

Eren gave the inside of Armin's knee a kiss, then slowly worked a second finger into the writhing male. He was incredibly tight, and Eren felt his own cock straining against his underwear, begging for release. Soon, he told himself. Very soon. He gently scissored his fingers, Armin's hand atightening on his for a moment before releasing his hold.

"Please, now," Armin whispered. Eren was all too happy to oblige. He worked his clothes off as Armin got onto his hands and knees in front of him. Dear god. What had he done in his 18.5 years of life to deserve such a heavenly gift?

He rubbed some lube onto his cock, giving it a few pumps. He was ready. The male mounted Armin from behind, holding onto his hips as he began to work his way into the male.

"Haaaaahhh," Armin groaned in slight discomfort. Eren pulled out, now using one of his hands to steady and guide his cock toward its desired destination. This time, he worked slower, moving forward and back in such a way to get Armin to fully relax.

"You feel so good, Eren."

The brown haired male took that as his cue that Armin was prepared. He wrapped an arm around the male's abdomen, pulling him flush against his chest.

"I want you near me." He needed Armin near him.

He began to thrust harder into the small male, kissing the base of his neck. He felt Armin tremble. He lowered his right hand to the male's dick, swollen to the greatest extent. It was time for a release. The male groaned as he gripped him, and then began to make shallow breathing noises as Eren worked his cock over.

"Eren-I can't-I'm going to come!"

Armin yelled out, words incomprehensible, struck dumb by the power of his climax. The brown haired male felt warmth coat his hand, dripping to his wrist. He was near his own limit, as well. He released Armin's spent cock in favour of his hip. He felt his hair falling all over the front of his face, but he couldn't care less.

"AH, GOD!" he heard Eren yell as he hit a particular spot. He became a panting mess, and it was all just too sexy and hot and overwhelming. With a last thrust, Eren came hard, grunting lewdly and so very unsexily. Still breathing hard, he laid his head on Armin's shoulder blade, enjoying their closeness. After a moment, he pulled out of the petite male and then flopped on his back, the bedspread feeling cool against his hot skin.

He looked over at Armin, who was kneeling, this thighs resting on the backs of his calves, his face in profile. Eren saw a shy smile on his faces and a growing blush, and it made his heart happy. He extended a hand over to Armin's and squeezed it. The male turned his head toward Eren, and the shy smile turned into one that lit up his whole face and had the male's heart beating faster again.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

All Eren could manage to do was nod. Shocked that he didn't stutter. Armin grabbed his pants and underwear on the way to the bathroom. Once he was gone, the brown haired male sighed happily. This surely was the best day of his life.

Once both of them had finished attending to their bodies, they got into bed. Armin realised just how tired he was. His work day had taken a lot out of him, and then Eren had . . . he smiled ruefully into the darkness. He was lying on his side, then felt an arm wind its way around his stomach, pulling him against the teal eyed male's bare chest.

I want you near me, he had said. Well Armin wanted to be near him, too. He adjusted himself into Eren's embrace, and then fell immediately asleep.


End file.
